Nightmare
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Drabbles. 1.If Sam had to make a choice, what would he do? 2. Habbits are a random thing. CaineXDiana, SamXAstrid.
1. Sam's

**Name : **Nightmare

**Author :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Gone's not mine… AAAAH WANT TO READ LIES ! T.T Triple drabble %)

* * *

They were in the desert. The wind was softly blowing, as even it could feel the sadness of the three kids.

His younger brother was knelt, holding tight the body of the girl he loved. He, the elder twin, stood there, eyes on the ground. He was guilty. He had been so wrong.

Just so wrong. But what else could he have done?

He remembered knocking Caine out before things go really bad and starting to fight Drake, fire against gun, an unfair battle. He lost control and fell on the ground. The other boy aimed his gun at Diana's heart, his whip hand squeezing Astrid's neck. He remembered the evil words of the psychopath. He remembered his hands raised, as he remembered his fire burning…

Burning the whip.

And Drake shot Diana.

He had left Diana to her own fate. He had left her to her death.

And there he was. Astrid was now behind him. And her stare was not fair for Sam.

- How… Could… You…  
- Caine, I tried!  
- Yes, yes, you tried. That's why your girl is alive and Diana's dead. And you're a real hero, Sam. Thanks. Now leave. I'll find him and I'll kill him.  
- You can't kill someone like that. You are better th… I always stopped you.  
- You use to stop him. I'll kill him, Sam. Oh, by the way, I hate you.

The hating glare of Caine combined to the stare of Astrid was just too much to bear.

Sam awoke in shock. He stood up and walked to the window, opened it and gazed at the stars.

And suddenly knew. He would never, never let this happen. Because, even if he despised his brother, he could never bear the sorrow, anger and love in his eyes.

* * *

**Rain:** Awww… I'm sure that Sam cares for them… Even if he doesn't want to… Caine is his brother, he HAS to care for him…

**Caine:** … You… Killed… DIANA?!?

**Rain:** Weeeell, don't get mad at me. I was listening to Here without You by 3 Doors Down (that made me think of you two, and I wondered why, and my mind answered by this drabble) and roller-skating… Don't ask me why I did this… I love Diana… Uuuh… Caine, leave that rock alone… It didn't do anything to you… CAAAINE, DON'T THROW IT AT ME!


	2. Diana's

**Name : **Nightmare, yes another one, of another person

**Author :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Gone's not mine… Tripple drabble.

**Stupid author note: **Well... Didn't think to make another one... 't was an one-shot... Until I found this one in my computer (it was in french, when I tried to write down all the ideas I had for Gone) and decided to work on it (and to translate it as well).

So enjoy and thanks to all the viewers: Zero-Nightmare (thanks for reviewing a story on a book you don't even know^^), Mikkyhiu (No, I didn't mean it that way. Sam doesn't want the situation to appear - he wishes he had not knocked his brother out so he could have help him protect the girls), Bon Jovi is not a crayon (Sorry, I prefer CaineXDiana, so I write more on them ^^'), Tisa (whatever words Drake could tell to Sam to mock him when he has the upper hand, I imagine %), Loup,loup (Oooh, review en français! Cool! So here you go, un autre drabble avec ces deux là^^) ARandomBlonde (Thanks. Can't wait to read Lies, I'll have to wait to Tuesday at best T.T)

Let's go then! %)

* * *

Diana was sleeping. The girl was not beautiful anymore – no one was in the FAYZ. She was so tiny, so _breakable_ just now, it made him wanting to go hunting, even at this hour, for her. She was laying on her bed, her short hair creating a dark aura around her head, like she was an angel of darkness. His angel of darkness.

Well not, he thought. Not with the new meaning of Darkness. The Gaiaphage was nothing like her. They were quite the opposite in his brain, in fact. One who could calm him down at any time; the other which always sent him in a black rage.

She was always so calm when she slept, as if nothing or no one could wake her up or only touch her. As if she was gone, like the adults, only leaving her body behind. Yes, Caine thought the adults were dead. And he didn't want to end like them.

But Diana… Was just sleeping. No moves. No sounds. So calm.

Caine liked this – it helped him to calm down. Even in her worse nightmares (and she surely had terrifying ones, with all the Drake and Gaiaphage events), she didn't shiver, didn't move, just too strongly clever to give in her fears. Strong. That was the person she was, even without wonderful powers or stuff alike.

Caine always felt a little stupid to need to watch her every night before sleeping, and also to think of her with all of these thoughts. After all, he was much more powerful. Much more important, whispered the Darkness.. He shook his head.

Even with this knowledge, whenever he watched her sleeping, he couldn't help but smile.

And with this sight, he could walk to his own room, pacified and ready to whatever would come.

* * *

**Rain:** Once upon a time, there was a girl who did nothing but write, all the time. And one day she died because she wanted a book she couldn't have until days. And then for some mysterious reason, the Shaman King resurrected her!

**Hao:** Who said I had to save you?

**Rain:** Me of course. But who said you were the Shaman King? Last time I checked it was Sayo. You are the PRINCE CONSORT Hao. Nothing more. ~ Uuuh... Bye readers, I have to escape a pyro... Madder than Drake... So I better run from now. Bye ~


End file.
